


Clever

by Piscaria



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie watches Janine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



> This is just a little trilogy of drabbles. A tribble?

As always, Janine's is the first hand up. From the back of the classroom, Charlie watches the graceful sweep of her wrist as she lowers it to her desk. Beneath her chair, her slender legs cross at the ankle. Everything about Janine is clever and precise, from her hair to her notes.

Charlie wants to peel away her crisp, white blouse and cup her small breasts in his hands. He wants to work inside her cool reserve. He wants her messy, hot and dripping on his bed. She answers the question, and he shifts his letterman's jacket over his lap.

* * *

Charlie's girlfriend is named Tiffany, all blonde curls and perky breasts. They fuck in the Junk Bucket's backseat. He knows that he should want her and he tries. He really does.

But when he strokes himself at night, it's Janine he imagines arching up beneath him, her hair spread out on the pillow.

"Excuse me," Janine says, squeezing past him in the crowded hall, and Charlie almost chokes on his gum. It's her brains, he decides – nothing else could leave him so intimidated.

When he learns that Janine offers tutoring, he dumps Tiffany and arranges a failing grade in chemistry.

* * *

"Are you and your friends engaging in an attempt at adolescent humor?" Janine asks when Charlie asks her to Prom his senior year.

"No!" he protests. "I _want_ to go with you, Janine!"

Charlie's friends think he's crazy. Even his baby sister thinks he's lost it.

But when Janine meets him at her door, awkward in heels, her hair twisted back, Charlie knows they're wrong.

"You're beautiful," he breathes, taking her hand as he slides on her corsage. She looks up at him over her glasses, wide-eyed and incredulous. For the first time, Charlie realizes that she doesn’t know everything.

The End.


End file.
